Lies and Karma
by Twin Cats
Summary: When one lie leads to another, things don't always go as planned.


**Hello, and here I am with another one shot. I usually make Diddy the main character, but this time, I wanted Toon Link and the Villager to interact more. So forgive me if this story is a little...off, and again, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC.**

**Anyway...enjoy.**

* * *

"Toon Link, have you seen where the cookies went?"

The little Hylian looked up at the pink princess, his hands were behind his back. He had an innocent expression on his face.

"I'm going to ask again," Peach said, "Have you seen the cookies? They were supposed to be for everyone!"

"Well," Toon Link looked off to the side, "I think I saw Kirby come in here, not too long ago."

"Kirby?" Peach sighed, "Well, there's nothing I can do about that, I'll have to make the cookies from scratch, again...then I'll have to talk with Kirby."

Toon Link walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Scott (the Villager) ran up to Toon Link.

"Did you hear? The cookies have gone missing!" Scott said in a worried tone.

"I know," Toon Link said, taking a cookie out of his hat and eating it. Scott had a stern look on his face.

"What?" The Hylian asked, his mouth was still full.

"You stole them!?"

"Fine," Toon Link gave Scott a cookie, "Just don't tell anyone I lied to Peach."

"You lied?" The Villager's face started to turn red from anger. Toon Link jumped in fear. "Hey! Hey! Lying isn't a bad thing, sometimes it can be used for fun, too?"

"How so?" Scott asked. Diddy started walking into the living room, he had a bag of cherries in his hand. Toon Link smiled, "I'll give you an example," He whispered to Scott. The boy sighed, not knowing what to do with his friend.

"Hey, Diddy!" The monkey looked at the two boys, munching on one of the cherries in his bag.

"Didn't you hear? Dixie's a newcomer!"

"She is!?" Diddy asked, looking surprised. Toon Link nodded, "Yeah, She's down at the Gym with the Donkey Kong!"

"Why didn't you say so!?" Diddy said, happily, he began to run at full speed to the gym. The Hylian began to laugh at the gullible little monkey.

"Who's Dixie?" Scott asked.

"Oh, she's just a girl from Diddy's universe." Toon Link said, "She was invited, back in Brawl, but she never made it. She probably lost her invitation."

"Do you think she'll be a newcomer, this time?" Scott asked, "Because it looked like Diddy was happy when you mentioned her."

"I dunno," Toon Link said, "Now come on, let's have a little fun."

"Not so fast!" a floating white hand appeared in front of the boys, he pointed at the Hylian. "Today, Toon Link has to fight with Pikachu and Sonic."

"Oh yeah," Toon Link scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, Scott, I could take them both down with one strike!"

The Animal Crossing Villager lowered his eyes, he couldn't tell if he could believe the Hylian or not. If only he was more like Big Link...or even Young Link.

"Hurry, Now," Master hand said, shooing Toon Link, "We can't keep everyone waiting."

* * *

Everyone was at the stadium, waiting for the challengers to appear. Scott was looking at the screen, then at the platform, below.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ Master hand's voice boomed from the speakers, _"we present to you another two minute brawl!"_

Just then, the three fighters appeared on the stage.

_"For tonight, our fighters will be Sonic, Pikachu, and Toon Link!"_

Sonic began to tap his foot, looking at the speakers.

_"Ready?"_

Pikachu glared at Toon Link with a deadly expression. For a cute mouse, Pikachu sure was aggressive.

_"GO!"_

Sonic turned into a blue ball, homing in on Toon Link, the Hylian dodged, but landed on Pikachu. The mouse electrocuted him. Thankfully, he wasn't knocked out of the stage. Toon Link pulled a bomb out from his bag and threw it at Pikachu. Then he began to pull out his sword and attack Sonic, though the hedgehog practically dodged it.

Scott the Villager was watching everything. So far, Toon Link hasn't been taken them down, yet. The boy began to think...maybe Toon Link was right about this one.

Just then, Scott felt someone tapping on his shoulder. There was Ms. Wii Fit, but she was holding Diddy in her arms. The monkey had an ice pack on his face, his left cheek was swollen.

"What happened?" Scott asked, concerned. Ms. Wii Fit sighed.

"Samus and I were practicing for the Tournament, coming up, but then I accidentally kicked your friend in the face." She sat down and let Diddy go, the monkey took the other seat that was next to Scott. Diddy looked at him, "Have you ever heard of Karma?"

"Of course," Scott said, "But why?"

"You'll see, soon enough," Diddy said, looking at the fight going on, below.

Back at the platform, Sonic was still dodging Toon Link's attacks.

"Not bad," Sonic admitted, breathing heavily, "I see there's more to you then just your size."

"Come on, I can keep this up, all day!" Toon Link said, as his breath became more and more heavy.

Pikachu looked up, he saw a colorful ball of light, the Smash Ball. The little mouse grinned, he tackled the Smash Ball and shattered it. He felt energy coursing through him. At that moment, Sonic and Toon Link stopped what they were doing, Pikachu was enveloped by a blue light. The two Smashers panicked, Pikachu was doing the Volt Tackle.

The blue light chased after Sonic, he managed to knock the hedgehog out of the stadium. then the mouse focused his attention at Toon Link. The Hylian ran in circles, screaming. After a matter of seconds, he was knocked out of the platform, as well. It was then that Pikachu reverted to normal, waving at everyone.

_"And the Winner is...Pikachu!"_

Scott looked at Diddy. "Is this what you ment by Karma?"

"Not exactly," The monkey said, "I expecting something that involved explosions."

* * *

Diddy and Scott were back in the living room, they were watching a movie about how a human woke up and became a Pokémon, though they knew it couldn't happen to anybody...could it?

Toon Link came into the living room, exhausted. "OK, so I exaggerated a bit, but I wasn't lying."

"Just like how you exaggerated about Dixie?" Diddy looked at Toon Link, the Hylain jumped at the sight of Diddy's swollen face. He began to laugh nervously, "Oops, I could've sworn I heard Dixie was here."

"If she was here, then I wouldn't have ended up like this!" Diddy went back to watching the movie. Scott shook his head, "It looks like your lies are catching up to you!"

"No they're not!" Toon Link grumbled. He felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Princess Peach with a very sad-looking Kirby. The Hylian smiled sheepishly.

"You and I are gonna have a little talk." She began to pull Toon Link's arm, taking him into the kitchen. Toon Link struggled. "Diddy! Scott! HELP ME!"

"Did you hear something?" Scott asked, ignoring Toon Link. Diddy shrugged. "It's probably Fox and DK messin' around with Olimar, again."

* * *

**...Like I said, not my best work, but I tried...**

**And I know this is late, but...er...Happy New Year**


End file.
